Surreal
by Jazzycakes88
Summary: Adrien wakes up from a coma, he now has to remember the mystery of a missing bluenette. The more he starts to remember, the more he notices on what he lost overtime.
1. Forgetful

"Marinette?" Adrien grunted, his head was pounding like a heartbeat, his body was as stiff as a board.

"MARINETTE!..." He shouted, but his voice wasn't heard.

"WHERE IS MY SON!" Gabriel yelled, walking in utter annoyance

"Sir please relax, if you don't calm down we will have to remove you from the hospital sir" the nurse urged.

"How dare you!? Do you know who I am?!" Mr. Agrest lashed out.

"Mr. Agreste! Do I have to repeat myself?! Your son's life is at risk! " the nurse reminded him

Gabriel slowly calmed down, and remained silent. Gabriel's cold-stoned face slowly turned sorrowful, as he suddenly remembered his wife, who had been missing for 2 years. How unfortunate...that his son's life would be endangered on the year he would graduate...

"Mr. Agreste, your son is alive, but is unfortunately in a coma… He was in critical condition when he came in, but we were able to stabilize him" the doctor explain. The doctor kept explaining, but Gabriel was no longer listening.

A reporter burst into the room.

"Mr. Agreste! What is your son's condition!? Is he expected to live!?" the reporter asked, shoving a microphone close to his face.

Gabriel didn't respond and left, going into the room Adrine was being kept in. The news reporter tried to pry open the door, but the hospital staff stopped them.

 **The room**

Adrien's mind was disconnected from the rest of the world. He was trapped in a black inky abyss . The darkness took over his mind.

Gabriel stopped at his son's bedside. He dropped to his knees, sobbing "My son…" he whimpered, clutching his head with his hands.

"What have I done…?!" He screamed out in agony

 **Two weeks later…**

"STOP!" Adrien yelled, sitting up, hands held protectively in front of him. He blinked his eyes, the light stinging them. He looked around. Why is the room so white? Why does it smell like medicine? Why did every single cell in his body hurt? He wasn't in his house, or his room...so where was he?

 _Am I in a hospital? Why am I in a hospital?_

Adrien looked around the room, looking for a clue of some sort. He noticed the clipboard at the foot of his hospital bed. He took it.

Adrien Agreste

Age: 18

Sex: Male

Reported into the hospital at 11:49pm.

Condition: fracture lung, broken rib, trouble breathing, internal bleeding, damaged kidney, low heart beat

How he survived is a miracle, patient mumbling incoherent words, difficult to put under anesthesia. In a coma, possibility of waking is in about a year. High chance of memory loss….

"Coma..." Adrien murmured. Adrien noticed the button next to him. He guessed it was for calling the nurse, so he pressed it. At the moment, there was only one nurse at the station, and she looked at the blinking light oddly. Wasn't that the rom of the comatose boy? But if someone was pressing the button...then that meant…. The nurse rushed to the room, grabbing her clipboard on the way. What she saw when she entered made her drop her clipboard. She immediately called the doctor in charge of him, along with the police, and Gabriel Agreste.

~Time skip~

"Mr. Agrest, do you remember the night you were taken to the hospital?" The police officer asked, writing something on his notes.

"No I don't…" Adrien answered.

~TimeSkip~

After days of staying in the hospital, and many test, Adrien was released from the hospital. When he got home, he immediately went to his room, and collapsed on his bed.. Adrien rubbed his forehead, trying to gather his 's when he saw his finger, something was missing. Something was left behind. He frowned.

 _Strange...what could be missing? A ring? Did I wear jewelry before? How would I noticed?_

He looked at it closely. He decided not to think about it too much. All of this was giving him a headache...

 **School**

Adrien woke up to nothing. He sat up, and noticed that his face was stained with tears. Confused, he wiped them off.

 _Weird... what was I crying about…?_  
He didn't recall having any dreams. He laid back in back down, looking at ceiling as he took a breather. Adrien then made hims himself get out of bed to get ready to attend school. He was glad he didn't remember, unlike his mother's disappearance.

 _Last year of school...I can do this…_

~Time Skip~  
Adrien arrived at the school. When he got out of the car, he saw Nino, waving. He waved back. But as Nino got closer, he noticed something in Adrien's eyes. The usual green eyes, full of life, and happiness, looked dead.

"Hey Adrien are you sure you're ok?" Nino question

"Yeah...somewhat" He answered, sounding half-convinced.

It took a week of talking and begging for his father to finally letting him go back to school, but he had to be home immediately afterward. Adrien felt that everything was the same, nothing had changed. But it did bother him, knowing he had some memory loss. Adrien then saw Alya walking down the stairs.

"Hey Alya!" Adrien chirped, waving

She saw him, and waved back, a sad smile gracing her face, and continued to walk. Adrien wondered what all that was about.

"Why did she look sa-"

"ADRIEN~KIIIIIIIINS!" Chloe shrieked

 _Oh no..._

 **Home**

Adrien was bored.

 _Where is my phone?!_

Adrien searched for his phone, but instead found a hexagon shaped box.

"What is…?"

Adrien opened the box

 _A ring...so I did wear jewelry?!_

Adrien took it out, and put it on his finger.

Suddenly, a flash of green light shone brightly, blinding him. When it faded, there was a cat-like figure, black as night, and with extremely neon green eyes.

"KID! Oh thank GOD!" The creature yelled, circling Adrien.

"What are you!?" Adrien asked, extremely confused as to why this tiny floating cat-like creature was circling him.

"Are you kidding ME?! Uh...I'm Plagg!? Your Kwami?! Anyways, I'm starving, so give me some Camembert!" Plagg demanded

"Wait...Kwami? What is that? Is that what you are?" Adrien asked

"...My dad is pranking me, isn't he? Wait..he couldn't! He has no sense of humor!" Adrien said.

Plagg gave him a look of disbelief.

"...I will answer all of your questions if you get me camembert…" He said

"Great...all he eats is camembert...now I'm gonna smell stinky…"Adrien murmured, walking out his room, toward the kitchen

 **END OF CHAPTER 1**

 **Heyy guys I will always update on Wednesday!  
Also Adrien thoughts** _are like this_ **if you misunderstood.  
I want to give a special thanks to my friend Jen since my grammar is terrible.  
I am that friend. Pardon if this seemed to have a lot of Time Skips. I'm not allowed to change the plot. I'm just the editor, haha. Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading this. -Jen**


	2. Pain

"So...let me get this straight...I am a superhero, because you grant me powers and I can't tell anyone because of Hog Man?" Adrien asked

"Hawkmoth. And Yup!" Plagg said, munching on his camembert

Adrien paused to think.

"COOL! But how could I forget something like this?" Adrien ask

"Because Ladybug had no other choice…" Plagg mumbled

"Ladybug?" Adrien ask

"Your partner in crime! The women you have been in love with for years! You even have posters and dolls of her!" Plagg exclaimed.

"Geez...I must have been a stalker if I have toys of her." Adrien said

" Well, YES, but that's not the point. I need you to talk to Marinette!" Plagg demanded

"Who? Oh! You mean my classmate? " Adrien asked, remembering.

"Yes, tell her you lost your memories." Plagg said.

"That's it?" Adrian asked.

"Yup" Plagg said, while Adrian tried to stifle a yawn.

"I'll ask her tomorrow...Good Night Plagg!" Adrien said, as he got into bed.

Plagg waited until Adrien was he got up. He had other plans.

"Damn it Tikki…" Plagg teared up

 **School**

Adrien arrive to school seeing Nino waiting for him

"Hey Nino!" Adrien beamed

"You seem to be in a good mood today" Nino notice

"Yeah so far!" Adrien agreed

Adrien had plan to talk to Marinette at lunch about this however he worried she wouldn't be here again. Adrien sat in class bored because he heard this lesson over and over before from homeschool. Even Adrien agreed to himself he would be better at teaching the subject than her. Adrien scan the room for Marinette but Marinette was nowhere to be found.

 _Isn't she here everyday? She is our friend wouldn't she visit me? Could she be hiding on what happen to me that night I was sent to the hospital? The nurses did tell me that I yell her name as I was rush into the emergency room. Also plagg told me to met up with her, she must have something important to tell me in private. But should I ask Alya? Alya is her best friend, she might also know what's going on._

The bell rang for lunch, Adrien had a new plan and walk up to Alya hoping to get answers.

"Hi Alya." Adrien came in

Alya was alone on the bench thinking. But she didn't want her sadness wash over others.

"Hi. How are you feeling so far.." Alya ask

"Ok I guess, but I have a question…" Adrien responded

"Spill." Alya demanded

"Do you know why Marinette been absent?" Adrien ask

"..." Alya paused

"She's gone." Alya confessed

"What." Adrien had gone pale

 _Is Marinette dead? How? What happen?!_

"What do you mean…" Adrien questioned her wording

"She's missing Adrien. I thought your father would tell you...but I guess not…" Alya explain

"How long…" Adrien choked, it still was the worst thing to hereto him but he felt he didn't know Marinette that well again

"T...tw..two..weeks.." Alya sobbed

"I am sorry I ask…" Adrien hug Alya as she cried tremously, everyone begin to look at their way

"Let's go to a safer place...ok? Adrien whispered

Ayla nodded, Nino followed them to the library questioning on what exactly happen to his girlfriend.

"Why don't ask her parents for further clues?" Adrien thought

"Sabine and Tom have been through too much at the moment with Marinette, the cops kept questioning their parenting…" Alya informed

"Besides there isn't any clues in her room either…" Alya sighed as she wipe her tears

"Let me check" Adrien reassured

"We all should go...she is our friend anyways…" Nino advised

"I don't know Nino...Marinette parents wouldn't let us probably " Alya cautioned

"We have to at least try" Adrien ended

School ended, Adrien plan to tell his dad he had to stay after school for "extra credit". Mr. Agrest agree but in the condition of doing a model shoot extra hours long which Adrien is willing to follow.

"Let's go-" Adrien was cut off

"ADRIEN-KINS~ Where are you going!" Chloe emerged hugging him forcefully

"Ha...Study…" Adrien made up

"Listen Chloe you need to back off, I don't want to remind you again on what I can do to you." Alya huffed

"HHMM! Whatever! Like she is here." Chloe spat back, Chole walk away into her car angry

Alya calm down as Chloe left. Adrien, Nino, and Alya walk into Marinette parents bakery shop.

"Hi Sabine" Alya smiled

"Hi Alya, you're too kind to visit but I believe we can manage now." Sabine reassured

"Is that Alya!?" Tom yelled while he made macarons in the kitchen

"Yes Honey!" Sabine yelled for Tom to hear

"I also brought some visitors…" Alya mention

"Ohh, who?" Sabine smiled

Adrien and Nino walk in, Sabine look straight at Adrien turning pale.

"Excuse me…" Sabine excused herself to talk to Tom

 **Kitchen**

"Tom...Adrien is here" Sabine choked

"What…" Tom huffed

"..." They both paused while gathering their thoughts

"I am gonna kill that-" Tom spat

"Tom! We don't even know if it's true and he just got out of a coma!" Sabine defend Adrien

"Yeah..but-" Tom angrily pace back and forth the room.

"But nothing, we will ask him privately if that happen…" Sabine shot

"Please remain calm Tom we have deal with enough…" Sabine beg

"Ok…" Tom promise

 **Bakery**

Sabine came back apologizing for the rudeness of leaving them.

"So what brings you here Alya?" Sabine ask

"I want to check again for any more clues of Marinette disappearance." Alya explain

"Why all of the sudden?" Tom walk in

"I think I will be of help. Since...she disappeared on the day I went to the hospital. I might remember something that could lead to Marinette" Adrien spluttered

"Phh. More like her-" Tom retorted

"TOM!" Sabine yelled

"Sorry…" Tom apologized leaving the room

The room went silent for everyone, Adrien was confused on what Tom meant so was Alya and Nino.

"Well, go ahead please." Sabine cough

"Thank you very much!" Alya relief

They were beginning to go upstairs but Adrien was stop by Sabine

"Wait. Adrien I need to talk to you in private." Sabine blurred

 **END OF CHAPTER 2!**

 **~ooOooO SPICY**

 **Updates every WEDNESDAY**


	3. Diary

"Ok…" Adrien worried

Adrien sat beside her scared and confused.

 _Did I do something wrong…_

Adrien patiently waited for her to say something. But they had a great pause, slowly she look at him.

"What did you exactly forget, Adrien" Sabine ask

"Uh, I don't really know, but I forgot about superheroes Ladybug and Chat Noir.." Adrien answered

"Do you remember dating our daughter…" Sabine questioned

"No ma'am, but Alya told me and I'm still little confuse about that part…" Adrien gulp

Adrien was still weirded out on the fact that Marinette and him were dating. He really didn't feel anything for her. It was as if he didn't know her.

"What are you confused about?" Sabine coaxed

"I don't really know...I feel as if, I have no emotion towards Marinette...like I don't even know her…" Adrien confess

"I see, well...that was all." Sabine paused

"Are you sure Mrs. Dupain-Cheng?" Adrien ask

"Yes I am positive. You can go now." Sabine confirmed

Adrien left the room uncertain on why she wanted to talk to him. Alya came running down stairs.

"YOU BASTARD!" Alya spat

Alya slap Adrien so hard he fell to the ground.

"Wha-" Adrien stammered

"Explain this!" Alya solved

Alya held up the dairy and pushed into Adrien face

 **Alya POV**

Alya for 2 week has been crying non stop for her best friend. It was the worst feeling to ever feel, how she couldn't protect her best friend. The possible outcomes of her being dead or torture alive, years to come of her living with a psychopath. The ironic thing about this was there was no akuma's so far over the pass 2 weeks. Alya eyes try to detect something different in the room, something out of place.

"Nino got anything?" Alya ask

"No, but I am worried for you...you shouldn't be stressing yourself out on what happen. This isn't your fault…" Nino consoled

"ISN'T MY FAULT! Yes it's my fault, I called her that night and we talk…we talk a little bit but she sound worried over something...I ask her if she was ok and she said she was. She laugh how overprotective I am to her and how I should stop worrying over the simplest things. But no. Instead of going to her house and checking up on her she is gone. Gone! What if she got murdered Nino! What if she is a sex slave! Can you live for the rest of your life knowing you killed your BEST FRIEND because I didn't go check up on her to see if she is alive. TELL ME!" Alya cried falling on the floor

"Alya…" Nino hesitated

Nino drop beside Alya hugging her with all of his might

"Nino…" Alya sniffed

"We will find her...I promise you Alya." Nino promise

"Do you really promise…" Alya mumbled

"Yes. After all this is over...you, me, Adrien, and Marinette are going to a carnival " Nino breathed

"Really?" Alya ask

"Yes really." Nino answered

 _Nino is getting worried I should stop stressing._

"I feel better now Nino." Alya beamed

"Please talk-" Nino was about say

Alya eyes were shifted to the floor, the board was flimsy enough to be open.

 _Of course why didn't I notice._

"What is that?" Nino wondered

"Its Marinette secret stash! OF COURSE!" Alya thought

"Why does she have that…" Nino questioned

"Well Sabrina and Chloe grab her diary that one time so she open the floor board and kept her diary there ever since." Alya remembered

"Her diary must have some clues to where she is!" Alya added

"Are you saying she might have run away?" Nino guessed

"Most likely...it makes sense why she didn't take any of her clothes!" Alya thoughted

"Alya don't get your hopes up…" Nino hesitated

"I am not." Alya made sure

Alya cracks open the board floor. Alya sees her diary and a jewelry box waiting to be open. Alya open the jewelry box to see a ladybug necklace that look dip in gold.

"What the-" Alya blurted

"Is that real gold?" Nino gasped

"I don't know.." Alya wondered

Alya places the box back to its place

"We should leave that alone, Adrien must have gave that to her…" Nino cautioned

"Nino honestly. Poor guy. He forgot about Marinette and probably our friendship…will he ever recover?" Alya addressed

"He will...recover Alya…" Nino uncertain

"What if he doesn't. What if Marinette is found and she sees that it's all back to square one!" Alya thought

Nino became silent because it was true. Adrien always talk about Marinette and how he love her and how cute she is when she blushes. Nino even had to give pointer on "certain stuff" Adrien didn't understand. Alya open the diary and turn to the last page. Alya paused, rereading the last page

10/8/17

It's cold today...I don't really feel anything. She has been worrying me this whole morning. I wonder, does she have a gender? Weird to ask right? I don't know what to tell Adrien about this. Most likely I am not going to tell him or this plan won't work and I will lose control over my emotions. Today has been stressful since Alya is bothering me about our project. The ironic part is that it's about babies.

"Marinette…" Alya refused to believe

"What did it say?" Nino ask

 _Who is she? A baby? She is pregnant? Would makes sense now….Adrien broke up with and she ran away! Then Adrien try to get her back but got in a car accident running? No. No. Adrien was found like that, how could he be in a car accident if there is no car? What happen to him? Did Marinette hurt him? No. She isn't like that and she can't hurt him that badly. What if she hired a gang to beat him up? Well...that could work? Did Adrien hurt-_

Alya started to cry out of anger.

"Alya. What's wrong." Nino worried

"That bastard." Alya spat

"What?" Nino became confuse

 **Bakery**

Alya rush down stairs with the diary.

"YOU BASTARD!" Alya spat

Alya slap Adrien so hard he fell to the ground.

"Wha-" Adrien stammered

"Explain this!" Alya solved

Alya held up the diary and pushed the diary into Adrien's face.

 **END OF CHAPTER 3**

 **Hey guys! I hope you like it so far! UPDATE EVERY WEDNESDAY! PEACE!**


	4. Flashback

"ALYA! For god sakes he lost his memories!" Sabine yelled, Sabine didn't think Alya would have found out so soon

"Alya are you serious!" Nino stormed in surprise, Alya hair was messy and her face was red

"..." Adrien remains silent

"Why didn't you show me this Sabine!" Alya ordered, her eyes look directly at Sabine shock by the fact she didn't tell her this important detail.

"We aren't sure if she is pregnant Alya...you and Tom keep letting this go over your head." Sabine warned

"No we aren't, it is a high chance that she is pregnant and if we report this we-" Tom disagreed, he look angry at the fact Sabine was wrong

"No Tom! We didn't even find a pregnancy test in her room!" Sabine reminded, she look exhausted from arguing. Her hair was up in a bun messy like her emotions.

Adrien body froze and he went pale.

 _She is pregnant…? I am having a kid?! Is this true!?_

Adrien fainted. He fell into a state that he could recall.

 **Loss Memories**

" **Hey Chaton" Ladybug beamed, her hair was different today**

" **You seem to be in a good mood. ~My Lady" Chat Noir purred**

" **Silly Kitty" She laugh, her high bun was shiny and her hair was slick back like strings**

" **Why are you in a good mood?" Chat ask, his eyes attention were on her mainly**

" **Well...if you must ask. I finish my project and came across to someone I admire" Ladybug answered, she already was thinking about tomorrow and talking to Adrien about the project**

" **Wait, a admire!?" Chat questioned, his eyes flickered with jealousy, he just also finish his project but was too distracted to mention**

" **Yes...a admire." Ladybug hestatied, she realized her mistake on telling Chat**

" **Who am I up against!" He demanded**

" **Ha. No one, I got over him a year ago. But, it was a nice feeling again, when having a crush." Ladybug mumbled, she wasn't going to hear the end of it**

" **Interesting My Lady. So are you saying I have a shot." Chat smirked**

" **CHAT WE ARE SUPERHEROES!" She blushed, Chat smiled because of her blush**

" **Besides, with your flirting. No." She blurted**

" **MEW-OUCH! That hurt my heart!" Chat gasped**

" **If that hurted, I don't think you can handle me anyways!" Ladybug highlighted**

" **No! Phhhhh! I am talking about my head! I have a headache." Chat testified**

" **Chat, you bad liar." Ladybug laugh**

" **Anything for My Lady" He added, he look at her expression carefully**

 **They sat on a rooftop building taking in the breathtaking view of Paris.**

" **You know Chat. Anyone would kill to see this view!" Ladybug mentions**

" **I know right!" He agreed, he thought of a perfect pun**

" **It's PURR-FECT!" He grin**

" **Oh my god, I am gonna throw you off this roof." She warned**

" **Go ahead! I already fall for you everyday" Chat smirk, his pun got to her, so she does the most reasonable thing anyone would do**

" **Bye." She stated, she grab her yo-yo and stood up.**

" **Ok ok ok! Sorry!" He gasp not expecting that for a response**

" **Mmhmm." Ladybug forgave**

 **She sat back down. They admire the view again.**

" **You didn't answer my question." he whispered bring up the subject again**

" **Hmm?" She ask forgetting what it was**

" **Who am I up against." Chat ask again**

" **Chat I told you I don't like-" Ladybug continued**

" **But you still enjoy his presence in a way." Chat interrupted**

" **A way?" She questioned, she was surprised how he is reacting to all of this. It was as if he was jealous...did he really like her.**

" **You said you admire him, meaning you still find him attractive." Chat thought**

" **UGH, ok so!" She broke**

" **So I would like to know who." He repeated**

" **..." She paused**

" **Adri-" She blush looking away from him knowing he will laugh. A model. Like she would ever have the chance**

 **BOOM. Cars alarms went off.**

" **AHHHHHHHH!" a civilian screams, people of paris ran away from the building**

" **I AM MEGA CAR!" The akuma announce destroying the place with cars**

" **Sorry. Who was it?" Chat questioned, he needed to know now or never**

" **No time to fool around!" Ladybug ended, Ladybug got off the roof swinging down to the akuma**

 **Bakery**

"Adrien! Adrien!" Nino shook, he was surprised of Adrien reaction

"I am here. I am here." Adrien mumble under his breath

"That is exactly why! The both of you should be ashamed of yourselves!" Sabine snap, she lost it now. Her bun was falling apart and she wasn't having it

"Sorry." Alya whispered disappointed at herself, Sabine had a good point earlier. But she still should have told her

"Thank you Alya…" Sabine coughed

Adrien debated in his head.

 _Should I tell them I remember something? Didn't plagg told me to not tell anyone? I should keep my mouth shut, but that memory...it was Ladybug and I seem to really love her. Will I ever be the same?_

"Can I see that…" Adrien ask

He pointed to her hand which held the diary.

"I don't know…" Alya doubted

"Give it Alya" Nino demanded

"..." Alya gives the diary to Adrien

Adrien reads it confused.

 _This doesn't say she is pregnant? Why would Alya assume? Why would I love her if I love Ladybug? Am I a PLAYER?!_

"Adrien did you remember anything?" Sabine ask

"Huh. Why?" Adrien questioned her question

"You seem flustered." Alya examined

"Uhh. I am fine. But I don't recall...thing like that." Adrien blush, Alya look away for mentioning

Adrien gave the diary back to Sabine.

"I am sorry I couldn't help." He added

"It's fine Adrien, no pressure." Sabine worried, Adrien look lost like a puppy

"We need to go." Nino brought up

Adrien nodded. Nino, Alya and Adrien left the building going back to school. Adrien notice his bodyguard waiting for him in the car. He waved.

"There's my ride." He quietly said

"Bye Adrien." Nino response

Alya had nothing to say but feel disappointed to herself on what she done. Adrien walk into the black car.

 **Bakery**

"What is your problem Tom. You've change. He is only 18 and he lost his memories. What makes you think yelling at him will solve anything." Sabine yelled

"I didn't yell at him." Tom corrected

"No, you didn't. But your attitude towards him was wrong. I know our daughter is gone, but it doesn't mean you have to put your anger on a another person. What would you think Marinette would say? She would be sad seeing you like this. We will find her Tom. No matter what. Ok? Promise me." Sabine teared up

"I promise…" He teared up.

 **UPDATES EVERY WEDNESDAY! Also I am thinking for Christmas I should upload 3 extra chapters for you guys. What do you think!?**


	5. Master Fu

"What was she like?" Adrien ask, he took off his shirt exhausted

"Umm, who." Plagg questioned and munching on his camembert

"Ladybug. Did she know Adrien…" Adrien ask

"Ummm, didn't you go visit Marinette?" Plagg questioned

"No. She is missing…" He whispered, he worried his new kwami will yell at him

"...I see." Plagg confirmed, Plagg finally concluded that Tikki was gone.

"Go to Master Fu." Plagg insisted

"Who?" Adrien ask

"Master Fu, he is the one who trusts you with me." He answered

"Where is he?" Adrien ask

Plagg pointed to Adrien ring. Adrien gasp.

"HE IS IN MY RING?!" Adrien gasped

Plagg smack Adrien on the head with his Camembert.

"No you idiot, use your powers." Plagg informed

"But...I don't know how." Adrien worried

"Say claws out to active your powers. Say claws in to deactivate your powers. Your stick should have Master Fu address." Plagg explain

"And don't worry, you will start remembering how to go around." Plagg wink

"I better." Adrien grunted, he undress all his clothes, but his underwear

"CLAWS OUT!" He blurred not knowing he needed his clothes on

"Wait!-" Plagg yelled shock by his actions

Adrien felt the power hit him like cold water. It really was the best feeling to feel.

"Sweet!" Chat smiled

Nathalie open the door confused on the noises he made

"Adrien. Do you want to eat dinner now?" She ask suspicious on who he was talking to

"No thank you, in a hour" he answered back sweating

Chat hid in the restroom with the shower on.

"Ok, I will tell you father." Nathalie confirmed closing the door so he could have his privacy

"Let go!" He grin, he grab his stick and bounce out of the window

 **Paris**

Chat bounce around Paris and noted his body already remember how jump with the stick. It was dark but the night was so young at this time. Chat look around for the place he and Ladybug were talking about her love life.

 _Where is it? We saw Paris straighthead._

That's when he realized there was no Eiffel Tower.

"What the-" Chat blurred

Beep beep beep. His staff dim a bright green color

"Huh" The location to Master Fu house was set. Chat Noir jump from the building and ran to Master Fu house, more questions pop up in his mind.

"MASTER FU!" Chat detransformed automatically, Adrien felt the world was more surreal ever than before.

"Adrien." He announced

"How do you know my name? Are you Master Fu?" Adrien was confused and scared that the old man knew his name

"Yes, I am." Master Fu confirmed

Adrien look around the room and was surprised how bright and calm his place was.

"Plagg explain what happen." Master Fu demanded

"I believe...Tikki is gone." Plagg whispered

Adrien froze, he just knew his kwami a second ago and already someone died.

"May she rest in Touma." He disclosed. Plagg teared up a little as Master Fu said that

"Touma?" Adrien questioned, he felt rude for saying that but he was curious

"It is the place of peace for Kwami" He explained

"Now." Master Fu look into Adrien eyes, his eyes were glossy. It was a shield that protected Adrien emotions, but will soon crack.

"I need my memories Master Fu." Adrien drop to his knees pleading.

"I need...her" Adrien crack, his heart beated million times faster and harder.

"The real question here is are you Adrien Agreste." He challenged

"What do you mean." Adrien look up to Master Fu eye to eye

"If Ladybug is nowhere to be found, why were you left behind Chat Noir. You could be easily one of Hawkmoths akumas." He acknowledge

"I don't know myself..but I am certain I am not a akuma." Adrien accepted, he stood up

"I need to know what happen because her life could be endangered especially with our child at the edge of life. I shouldn't be asking because I need to save Marinette and Ladybug from whatever the hell is going on. If you can trust me with Plagg you can trust me with my own memories. We are not in the past but in the present. If I don't know what happened then the future is endangered also." Adrien face was close to Master Fu to show he isn't bad.

"Ahh, I crack you." Master Fu look again into Adrien eyes, he finally saw his eyes.

"What?" Adrien eyes were filled with sadness and confusion. Master Fu smiled while pouring a glass of green tea.

"The potion won't work unless your eyes are shielded." He pass the green tea to Adrien

Master Fu then pour little bit of blue liquid into the tea. Adrien was surprised and interested of him.

"But whoever shielded your eyes with black glass wasn't Hawkmoth. There is a greater force after you now." Master Fu emphasized

"A greater force? Who is it?" Adrien worried

"I don't know. But if you need assistance please let me know. I believe it's time to end all of this." Master Fu place the cup into Adrien hands. Adrien is the last hope to Paris

He drank the potion.

 **Flashback**

"I love you." Ladybug smiled as her face got closer to Chats

"I love you too." Chat kiss her as she wrap her hands around him

"I am sorry also." Ladybug teared up and ran away

"Ladybug? Hey where are you going!?" He shouted running after her

 **Flashback**

 _What the-_

"Would you guys like some Macaroons?" Sabine offered

"Ha, thanks Mom but not right now." Marinette giggled, she grab Adrien by the hand going up stairs

"I GOT IN!" Marinette gleamed, she grab his face and kissed Adrien

"I LOVE YOU!" She cried in joy

 **Flashbacks begin to happen to fast, he woke up even more confused.**

Adrien gasp for air, he drowned himself in his memoires with even more question.

"What-!" Adrien cough out black liquid, he drop to the ground

"Is going on." Adrien gasp again

 **UPDATES EVERY WEDNESDAY! Hey guys I don't know what time I should upload my stories. What time do you guys want me to upload!?**


	6. Poison

**Adrien POV**

"What-!" I cough out black liquid, I drop to the ground. "Is going on." I gasp again for air, I stare down at the black liquid in disgust.

I saw Plagg stare down at me shock, he must be super concern by now. Why would black liquid come out? Did something go wrong?

"Master Fu! What's going on?!" Plagg yell at him

"Calm down, I am taking out the poison inside him." Master Fu responded flaty

Who would do such a thing? I was in love with two people? I am sick of myself.

I slowly attempt to touch the black liquid with curiosity.

"What are you doing?" I froze, Master Fu look at me with a strange expression. "First you come in here naked and now you want to touch someone feces, interesting." he wondered

"WAIT WHAT?!" I back away from the liquid and I see that I only have boxers on, but they aren't mine. "Plagg...I didn't let you finish, didn't I?" I ask

"Twice. This is the second time you did this. As I was saying before, you have the power of destruction. It's called Cataclysm, you can basically destroy anything you touch, however once and you have 5 minutes before you turn back into Adrien." Plagg snorted, he look mad but his eyes told a different story.

"What about my clothes?" I ask, I ask too many questions.

"That was unexpected but funny." He laugh. I felt the mood was lighten a little but I have so many questions to ask.

"Plagg, you were there that night. What happen?" Master Fu questioned

"I..I forgot also..but I remember very little" Plagg whispered, I didn't expect Plagg to get so mushy after what all has happened.

Master Fu had grab the same potion and Plagg drank some. This was going to take awhile.

"By the way, Adrien. Your memories will be back fully in a week." He added.

 **Bedroom**

I laid in bed exhausted after the personal trip and with Dad's boring dinner in my stomach. But I felt weird, the pieces were connecting but I can't see it.

Ladybug. Marinette. Who are they? Why did I love them. I sat in silence, then it hit me like a bowling ball.

Did.

She.

Erase.

My.

Memories.

That's when I felt sharp glass spread all over my body. "Ahh." I grunted, I tried to be quiet so they don't come barging in

 **Flashback 1**

" **Adrien. Adrien. Wake up." Marinette worried, she shook my shoulder gently**

" **Ha. Sorry Marinette." I apologized, we were in the library because of the project.**

" **Its fine" She blush, as she tuck a piece of hair behind her ear, her face was beaming for some reason. "So. What part do you want to begin first." She ask engage by my present.**

" **Well. What do you want me to do." I cough, she seem dazed off into another world. She usually is on point with her homework and etc, but she was acting different for once.**

" **You." She whispered**

" **Wait. What." I think I wasn't supposed to hear that**

" **I..I mean! Y..you..should do the pictures…" She ramble about now aware on what she said.**

" **Ok " I laugh, she look cute blushing. Almost familiar to someone I know.**

 **We continued on our project, however, we didn't finish it on time.**

" **Um, since the library about to close. Do you want to finish this later?" She look up at me, I didn't realize she was that short.**

" **My house" She hestatied, she turn red again looking at me with her adorable face. I can tell she was hoping for a yes. She is such a good friend, why not? What could go wrong.**

" **Sure! What time?" I approve.**

 **Chapter 6.**

 **Hey guys! Sorry its short! I will post the 2 other stories by today! See you in hours lol!**


	7. Truth

It's been a week. I haven't had any memories. I recorded 2 of my memories, one with Ladybug and one with Marinette. How could I be so stupid...why would I fall in love with two girls and where are they?!

I look around my room, it's dark. I am starting to lose it, something wants me to leave this room. Why do I want to leave this room? I am getting nowhere. Should I go back to Master Fu…

"Adrien." Plagg worried, Plagg look more of a mess than Adrien.

"Plagg. What did you remember?" I ask aware he was going to get depressed again.

"...I told you this thousand times. Ladybug found Hawkmoth but then you detransform and I blank out…" Plagg repeated, he look irritated at this point repeating the same story.

"Why would I detransform? Ugh, even with all the times we beat a akuma there isn't any signs." I sigh realizing I will never find her.

"Wait. What did you say?!" Plagg look at me astonished.

"Huh" I stared at Plagg confuse

"You..YOU! You remember Ladybug and You! The times when you guys patrol and fought akumas." Plagg laugh flying around me.

"I do! I DO!" I laugh in tears, I felt myself turn back to normal. The old me, my identity, and not my brainwash self.

"Plagg. We need to go to Marinette house, ok?" I smiled

"Ok!" Plagg eyes were filled with hope now for Tikki.

It's daylight and my dad is traveling so I won't be check in so often.

I run fast as I can, I inhale all the air. I look up at the sky, it's noon and I can see the sky golden floors and pink mixture. I feel light as ever and jumpy.

 **MARINETTE POV**

I cough out blood continuously. I feel so shitty, but I have to protect Adrien.

"Well. Well. It looks like we will be having fun today." She grin

"Fuck you." I spat, that earn me a kick to the stomach.

"Listen you really shouldn't be worrying about yourself but that kid in your stomach." She mentioned

I laugh. "Are you sure about that?" She snap and glared at me

"Oh I am positive and it looks like your prince charming hasn't come to the rescue." She growl.

"He doesn't need to come you psychopath." I challenged. I need to get out of here, if Adrien comes here he is dead meat. That poison better work and Master Fu better not gave him that potion so soon.

 **Adrien POV**

I need to go to Marinette house. Her room must have some answers. I walk in her room, it felt deserted. That's when Plagg felt something.

"TIKKI! TIKKI!" Plagg shouted for the whole world to hear

"Plagg be quiet!" I shouted in a low voice.

"No! She is here!" He cried, he look around the whole room. "I feel her." Plagg then sniff the floor. "Here" He pointed at the floorboard. I open it to find a necklace with a golden ladybug.

The golden necklace lighten up and thats went my life flash before my eyes.

 **End of Chapter 7**

 **I decided to post the next chapter tomorrow! SEE YA! ;))**


	8. Here

Heyyyy guys it's summer!!! Guess who is coming backkkk with a lot of ch!!!!!!

Can't wait for u guys to readddd


	9. Back

Hi. Majority of you must be triggered because I haven't updated awhile. I am going to be blunt. In the summer I got accepted into a new school. School that has very high standards, in the beginning I was excited. However, I was also torn, I am leaving my close friends behind. Of course the funny thing about this is that my school is close to my old school (10 minutes away). Great I can see my friends whenever I want, but… then something happened. I got smack on the face with all of my classes, this new high school splash water on me. This was a awake call because my grades drop at a rapid rate. If I miss assignments my grade keep dropping, yes I have learned the hard way. Thinking about it now I do regret going but then I don't because it's EXACTLY LIKE COLLEGE CLASSES. Honestly I been trying to get my shit together and it's been working so far. Lol, today I was listening to my whole fanfiction and thought of you guys. I apologize for leaving you guys, don't worry I will be on top of my game and fix my freakin grammar. Anyways love you guys, peace!!!!

-Jazzycakes88


	10. Frozen

FLASHBACK

"Adrien!" Marinette yelled

FLASHBACK

"Chat…" Ladybug mumble

Same people?!

Present

"Volpina what's the point of trying if Hawkmoth already gave up on you?! What's your goal??" Marinette spat. Her knees felt like noodles and her stomach was eating itself.

"ITS FOR ADRIEN! MY ADRIEN! DON'T ACT ALL FUCKING INNOCENT!! Your the one who fucking poisoned him!!" Volpina snap

"It was the only option...I want him to forget who his father really is…" Marinette turn her head face to the wall

"Pathetic. You don't think he has the balls and what do you mean who his father really is." Volpina ask

"Things I shouldn't have found out…" Marinette responded

"Whatever. He is taking to long. If Adrien doesn't come here by tomorrow I am going to rip that fetus out of your stomach."

"You EVIL CONNIVING BITCH!" Marinette scream. Marinette was losing all her senses. She was begging to feel less human. She wasn't even sure if she was safe.

Adrien POV

Adrien turned paler than snow. Plagg stared not believing on what he is seeing.

"Plagg…" Adrien whisper

"Shhh…" Plagg froze

Plagg trembled as he look at the necklace. Tikki was the frozen necklace.

"She is just frozen in time...we need to report this to Master Fu." Plagg assured himself

"Plagg I remember what happen…" Adrien mentions

"Really?!" Plagg questioned

"Yeah, Plagg…we are cursed." Adrien said


End file.
